One of the most difficult aspects of hunting is attracting an animal into a hunter's range. This is often accomplished by appealing to the animal's senses. A hunter can appeal to an animal's sense of sight by setting up a decoy that resembles a particular species. The hunter can also attempt to lure an animal into range by appealing to the animal's sense of smell by scenting his or her clothing with a composition the prey will find attractive. Finally, a hunter appeals to the animal's sense of hearing with hunting calls. As can be appreciated, hunting calls are noises hunters make to attract specific animals. Hunting calls can be made with a hunter's hands and mouth, and have been in use for thousands of years.
The successfulness of luring game animals by sight, smell and sound depends on the species of game animal being hunted. Some animals are more easily attracted by one particular sense than others. It is well known that wild turkeys, for example, are attracted by sound. There are a variety of vocalizations for attracting wild turkeys, including gobbles, clucks, putts, purrs, yelps, cutts, cackles and kee-kees.
There are a variety of turkey calls commercially available for reproducing these different vocalizations, however, one of the most popular are diaphragm game calls.
A diaphragm game call is an apparatus that is inserted into the mouth, and can be used in a hands free manner. This is particularly beneficial when attempting to lure a turkey into range for a kill shot. As can be appreciated, any movement made by the hunter may be heard by the turkey, and can scare it out of range. Diaphragm game calls include one or more reeds that vibrate as air passes thereover. The reeds are generally constructed of latex, making them susceptible to damage. If not properly cared for, the latex can be easily damaged if it comes into contact with a sharp object, and can dry out and become brittle.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in diaphragm game calls with a container for storing and retaining the moisture in a diaphragm game call. The device comprises a container made of plastic, aluminum, steel, or another suitable material. The case includes a fastener on the exterior for attachment of a lanyard. The device can be carried via the lanyard, which can be removed for carrying in a pocket. The device further includes a sponge that covers the interior thereof, and takes up approximately half the depth of the container. The sponge can be soaked with an alcohol free mouthwash, which helps to prevent the latex reed in the diaphragm game call from drying out and requiring replacement. The mouthwash also acts as a sanitizer to prevent the accumulation of germs and bacteria.